Looking At My Past
by Lutz0508
Summary: Edward Leaves Bella not knowing she's pregnent with his twins. She go's to college to become a teacher what happens when she see's 2 people from her past sitting in her class room?
1. Chapter 1

_During Bella's birthday in New Moon everything happens, on the way home Edward decides to leave. Alice has a vision of his decision and has everybody back things up and leave. That night Bella and Edward make love. When she wakes up the next morning and see's that the only thing left of Edward was a note telling why he and his family left and that she'll never see them again. Little did he know what he was leaving behind?_

**Bella's POV**

Last night was the best night of my life. Edward and I finally made love. He was amazing, he was gentle and sweet. He was demanding and fierce. I never felt more loved then I did when I was with him. I didn't want to wake up I was so comfy. I turned over on to my side and felt something crinkle under my arm. I knew it was from Edward because he's the only one that leaves me notes like this. I grabbed the piece of paper and folded it. Then I began to read it.

_Dear Bella,_

_I'm sorry that I have to leave things like this but after what happen with Jasper I don't think it would be wise or safe for you to be in my world. If you were to get hurt again because of me I don't think I could take it. If your blood were to spill in front of me again I don't think I could control myself. I'm afraid that another James will come along and take you away from me. I want you to live a happy life, a safe life. Please take care of yourself. If not for me, for at least Charlie. I love you so much. Alice says there are close in her closet for you if you ever need anything to ware. _

_Be Safe Love Edward. _

By the time I was done reading Edward's last words to me I was in tears. That's when a thought just hit me those where his last words to me. I was never going to see him again. I was never going to see Alice or any of the Cullen's ever again. And realizing this was just too painful. I just stayed in bed all day and cried. I felt like there was a hole in my chest. I couldn't be leave that this has happened. Not even so much as a good bye from my best friend or my brothers not even my second mom and dad. After a while Charlie came to check on me. There was a knock on my door.

"Come in." I said in a teary voice. Charlie came in with a worried look on his face. He came over and sat on the edge of my bed.

"I know I'm not the type to get all mushy and deal with my feelings but I'm going to go all 50's dad here and ask, what's wrong honey?" He asked. I looked at him. Then replied.

"He's gone dad. He's gone and not coming back. There all gone." I said which only made me cry more. "How could I have been so stupid?" I said.

"One you're not stupid and Two tell me what happen." He said.

"Well I didn't want a party but Alice will be Alice. She always gets what she wants. So of course I went. I was opening a present when I cut my finger, I jumped and lost my balance and fell. After Carlisle stitched me up I came home and went to bed. Well not really Edward was here when I came up. We talked for a bit he said he felt really bad for what happen at his house and wanted to apologize. I told him I was fine. After that we made out for a bit and one thing led to another and we made love. Then I went to sleep." I said finishing my somewhat fake story.

I chanced a look at Charlie to see if he was okay, I never planned on telling him that Edward and I had sex. And it's not something a dad what's to hear from his daughter. He seemed to be okay. He was little red, almost purple so I knew he was mad. After a few more minutes of silence from Charlie and his color turned to normal did he start to talk again.

"I understand that your 18 now and there's nothing I can do to change things but do you mind answering a few questions that I have before I lose control of my anger?" Charlie asked. I sat up in my bed reading myself for anything at this point even though all I wanted to do was lie down and not do anything except for crying.

"Yeah what do you want to ask?" I asked him.

"How many times did you and _him, _you know?" Charlie asked trying really hard not to yell right now.

"Just once last night was our first time. _He _always had his limits. He said he wanted to wait but I guess I was just some toy to him." I said feeling a little angry at him for leaving me the way he did. Charlie looked at me and said.

"Isabella YOU are not a toy and even if that were that case and if he was still here I would find him and put his sorry ass in prison for the rest of his life for breaking your heart." He said with a look that said he would if he could. "By the way, how did he get in here in the first place?" He asked.

"_He _climbed up the tree and came in through the window." I looked at the window. "Dad if I called mom and asked her to come out for a few days do you think she would?" I asked him.

"She's your mom of course would. Why don't go give her a call and while your down there why don't you eat something." He said giving me the you- better- do- what- I- say- look. So with that said I got out of bed and went down stairs to call Renee. When I got into the kitchen I went over to the frig to grab the things I need to make a sandwich. When I was done making my lunch I went over to the phone and called my mom. It rang twice before someone answered it.

"Hello?" A male voice said.

"Oh hey Phil is my mom there?" I asked him.

"Yeah she is just hold on a second." He said before I heard him call for Renee.

"She'll be down in a minute. So how are things going with you Bella?" He asked. I played it cool with him because I didn't really want to talk to him about my love life.

"Oh everything's good. How's the coaching working out?" I asked him. He just stared coaching at a local High School this year.

"It's great I love it, Oh here's your mom. Bye it was nice talking to you Bella" He said.

"Yeah you too Phil bye." I heard the phone being handed over, then I heard her voice.

"Oh honey it's so good to hear from you are you okay?" She asked me, I couldn't take it any more I broke down crying again.

"N-no it's n-not mom, he's gone he left me they all did." I said still crying in to the phone.

"Who's gone sweetie?" She asked.

"E-E-EDWARD!" I whaled into the phone.

"Oh Bella" She said in a sad voice.

"M-Mom P-please?" I couldn't get out what I wanted to ask her but I was pretty sure she knew what I wanted.

"Don't worry sweetie I'm on my way. I'll be there as soon as I can." She said.

"Mom?" I said

"Yeah honey?"

"I love you." I said. Feeling tired and wanting sleep.

"I love you too baby." She said, then after that she said good bye before she hung up. After I hung up the phone I finished my lunch and went back up to my room to mourn the loss of my love, my best friend, my family and my dream of being one of them. Which now will never happen. I stayed there for the rest of the day. I didn't even go down to cook dinner. Charlie tried his best but I wasn't in the mood to eat. I wasn't feeling all that well. So after about 5 more minutes of trying to get me to go down stairs he gave up and ordered a pizza. I don't know what time it was before I cried myself asleep again. The Next morning I woke up to someone shaking me.

"Honey it's time to wake up." Said the voice. She kept shaking me

"Come sweetheart wake up." She said that's when I realized that it was Renee trying to wake me up. I opened my eyes to meet hers. I shot up and hugged her. But as soon as I had my arms around her neck I had to let go I felt like I was going to vomit. I looked at my mom for second before I bolted off my bed and ran into the bathroom just in time to empty my stomach. I heard Renee yelling for Charlie.

"CHARLIE!" She yelled from the bathroom door with a worried tone in her voice. Charlie came running up the stairs just as I was resting my forehead on the rim of the toilet.

"What's wrong?" He asked with the same tone of voice. Before I could answer him I felt sick again. When I was done, I felt lot better. I didn't feel sick anymore. It went just as fast as it came. I got up and sat on the edge of the bathtub.

"Are you feeling better Bells?" Charlie asked me.

"Yeah it come on all of a sudden then left just as fast." I replied. They looked at each other with shocked faces. I stood up from my spot on the tub to go wash my mouth, I only took one step to the sink when I felt a nudge, then I felt another one right after it. My hands flew to my stomach. I looked down at my stomach to see a small bulge that was not there yesterday. I looked up at my parents and I knew by the looks on their faces that they came to the same conclusion I have. I was pregnant. I didn't know what to say but Charlie did.

"Bells I thought you said that the other night was your first time." He said getting a little mad.

"It was I didn't lie to you. The only thing I can think of that would make it this fast would be Edward." With that said I knew I was going to have to tell my parents the one thing I _**NEVER**_ thought I was going to have to tell anyone but what choice do I have. I was pregnant with a half vampire baby. "There's something I have to tell you." I said. They looked at each other again this time they looked scared at what I was going to say. I couldn't blame them, it's not every day you hear your daughter say that her boyfriend and his family are vampires.

"What could be more important than our 18 year old being pregnant?" Charlie said getting mad.

"Why don't we go down stairs? You're going to want to be sitting for this." I suggested to them. Renee still didn't say anything. I think she was still in shock. We went down stairs and they took a seat together on the couch and held hands. If you didn't know any better you'd say they were married still. They looked at me with worried looks on their faces. I was about to tell them but all of a sudden I got really hungry.

"Um you guys can breathe for a minute. I'm going to go to the kitchen and grab something to eat." I said walking away from them. I was so hungry I could eat a cow. After seeing all the food we had. I deiced to cook a steak, a baked potato and have the half gallon of chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream. I couldn't figure out why I wanted to eat so much. Every time I thought of one thing to eat my brain would tell me to double it. But I thought that was just a little too much. After I was done eating the meal I made I went back into the living room to see Charlie and Renee still sitting on the couch. When they saw me sit down on the coffee table in front of them I knew they could tell whatever it was I was about to say was going to change their lives forever. I looked at them, took a deep breath and said.

"Mom, Dad, The reason why I know my pregnancy is going to go really fast is because what Edward and the rest of the Cullen's are." I said.

"What do you mean by what they are Bells?" Charlie asked.

"I mean there not human dad."

"What do you mean honey?" Renee asked.

"There vampires." I said.

**TO BE COUNITUED **

When Bella's 5 her parents go out for the night and never come home what happens when she runs into 2 people who look just like them years later.

Tarte beauty.


	2. Chapter 2

"_Mom, Dad, The reason why I know my pregnancy is going to go really fast is because what Edward and the rest of the Cullen's are." I said._

"_What do you mean by what they are Bells?" Charlie asked._

"_I mean there not human dad."_

"_What do you mean honey?" Renee asked._

"_There vampires." I said_.

**Bella's POV**

The look on their faces where of complete shock. Their eyes got huge and their mouths hung open. I sat there for what left like hours. I looked at the clock which said only 10 minutes passed by since I dropped the bomb on them. I felt really bad for telling the Cullen's secret but I didn't really have a chose. Charlie was the first to brake.

"Vampires? Are you sure Bells?" He asked me.

"Think about it dad when was the last time you ever saw _HIM _eat anything?" I replied.

"Never." He thought for a moment and said. "Vampires. I guess that explains a lot."

"Like what?" Renee asked.

"Like the pale skin, the way they all have the same eye color, the way they talked sometimes made them sound like they were from a different time and the way _he _could say just the right thing just when they needed to be said, it was like he could read my mind or something." He said. I just started laughing I couldn't help it. Oh how right he was about the mind reading. They looked at me like I was crazy, but then a look came to Renee's face like she just got something. She looked at me and said.

"NO WAY EDWARD CAN READ MINDS!" She yelled. I was still laughing so I just nodded my head yes. Charlie was shocked into silent. He didn't know what to say to this new found information. The look on his face made me sober up.

"Yes _HE _can read minds. Every mind around him, well except for mine. We don't know why that is but he can't." I said.

"Can the others do anything like that?" Renee asked.

"Yes Alice can see the future and Japer can feel and control the emotions of those around him." I said.

"That is so cool." Renee said.

"RENEE! How can you think that this is cool our 18 year old is pregnant with her vampire boyfriends baby and you think there powers are cool?" He asked looking at her.

"Charlie there gifts are cool and if what Bella's saying is true then we have to be nice about it. Yes they left her and yes she's hurting but we ARE her parents and WE WILL take care of her and our grandchild. Now stop yelling. There's nothing we can do to change the things that have happened. Now honey is there anything you need us to get for you or the baby?" Renee said shocking both Charlie and I. I was too stunned at my mother's little speech to think or answer her. But I felt two little nudges inside me. Those made me speak.

"Babies. I think its twins." I replied.

"What makes you think that sweetheart?" Mom asked.

"Well it's because instead of feeling a kick every once in a while I feel 2 and when I was getting something to eat I felt like I should have doubled it but I didn't because I thought it was too much food. But now I can see I should have because I'm hungry again and I just ate.

"Oh well then why don't you go and get something to eat again while I knock some more since into your father." Mom said. After she said that I got up and went back to the kitchen to cook the other steak and another baked potato. I still couldn't be leave I was pregnant. Surprisingly I could hear what my parents were saying. I thought it was odd but I guess being pregnant with 2 half vampire babies gives you perks, like really good hearing for one.

"Charlie you have to lighten up." Mom said.

"Lighten up. You want me to lighten up? We just found out that our barely 18 year old daughter is pregnant, let along with twins and to top it all off we find out that her boyfriend and his family are vampires. That's a lot to take in, in less than 2 hours and you want me to lighten up. How in the hell are you taking this so well?" He whispered angrily at her.

"Well when I first met Edward and Dr. Cullen I knew something was off with them. Bells said that he and his sibling where adopted. So if they weren't blood related how come the all had the same eye color? I didn't question it because she was happy and that's all I've ever wanted for her. No madder who it was with." That shocked me she knew and she never told me wow now I know where I get it from.

After I was done eating again I went back into the living room to where my parents sat on the couch in the living room and took the seat in the arm next to them.

"So what are we going to do now?" I asked them.

"We take it one day at a time and just be happy." Dad said.

"And considering the nature of your pregnancy I think your dad and I need to read up on delivering our grandkids and along with labor as well." Mom said. After that I decided to go upstairs and take a nap. I didn't wake up for dinner I was just too tried. I woke up with a sharp pain to my stomach. I didn't know I made any noise till my mom and dad came rushing into my room. Renee turned the light on and they both asked if I was okay.

"I think so I just felt 2 really sharp pains on each of my sides." I told them.

"Lift your shirt up a bit." Dad said. I did as I was told. I lifted my shirt and Charlie put his hands on both sides of my stomach right were 2 bruises were.

"I guess they're going to be strong." Mom said.

"Just like their dad." I said smiling down at my now bigger stomach while rubbing it. They saw how much bigger I was too and it hasn't even been a week yet.

"By the looks of it I would say you look like you're almost 4 months. Charlie I think while you're at work Bells and I will go to Port Angeles and get those books. Because I think we are going to need them very soon." Mom said. With that said we went back to bed. When I got up again I decided I was going to take a shower but then I realized I didn't have that many close that fit. I went over to my dresser and took out my comfy pink lounge pants that Alice bought for me from victoria secret and put those on after I got out of the shower and I paired that with a white t-shirt. When I put the t-shirt on I noticed the you could see my growing stomach. I had to think of something to hide it from everybody. I went down stairs to see if my mom had any ideas.

"Mom do you have any ideas how to hide this?" I asked her. She looked at me for a moment and then ran up the stairs to my dad's room which they were sharing. A few minutes later she came back down the stairs with one of my dad's hoodie sweaters in her hand.

"Here try this." She said handing it to me. I put it on and then look down I still saw it but I knew it only mattered what other people saw so I asked my mom.

"So did it work?" I asked.

"Turn around in a circle." I did as I was asked. "Yeah it worked but if you get any bigger today you're going to have to stay home." She said. With that we both had our breakfast and then left for the book store. It didn't take us long to get there, when we did Renee pulled up to the book store and we both got out and went inside. After about an hour we had all the books we needed. We went to the counter and bought all the books we had, then after that we went to Olive Garden and grabbed some lunch. When we were done Renee thought it would be a good idea if we went to the store to get more food because I was going to be eating so much of it.

We deiced to go to the one in town and the drive took us about 45 minutes to get back to Forks. When we did get back to town we went straight to the piggy wiggly. We got out and went inside I grabbed a cart and surprisingly Renee took a list out of her purse. I looked at her with a confused look on my face. And she just looked at me.

"What?" She asked.

"When did you make a list? No scratch that when did you start making a list?" I asked her. She never did that before. She would just randomly get stuff she wanted and not what she needed.

"Living with Phil has taught me a lot." She said laughing and started walking to the produce section. We got all the stuff we needed in that part of the store and then we headed to the raw meat section. Renee was looking at two packages of ground chuck but I couldn't stop looking at the blood in the corner of the packages. It took me a few moments to relies why. I was thirsty and not for water or juice but for blood. When I relisted this I knew I NEEDED it.

"Mom I'm thirsty." I said not taking my eyes off the sweet red liquid.

"Okay honey I'll get you some water." She said while putting a package in the cart. She turned to leave but my arm reached out to stop her, my eyes never leaving the blood I so desperately wanted.

"No mom I mean I'm THIRSTY." I said emphasizing the word. I took a look at her she looked like she was thinking really hard. The hand that wasn't holding Renee's arm reached out and touched the blood. Renee saw this and I guess things clicked for her.

"Oh. You're thirsty. Okay come on let's get you out of here." She said taking me out of the store and leaving the cart.

"But what about the food?" I asked.

"I'll come back for it later. First we have to get you under control." She said reaching into her purse and taking her phone out. She dialed a number and waited for someone to pick up while I got in the car. "Charlie it's me you need to get home right now." There was a pause. "You'll find out when you get home now hurry our baby needs you." Renee said, it was true I think he's the only one that can get me something to drink. Man I couldn't stop thinking about the blood. After Renee hung up with Charlie she started the car and we headed for home. When we got there we got out of the car and hurried into the house. I sat on the window seat looking out at the back yard. A few minutes later Charlie came rushing in.

"What is it? What's wrong?" He said coming over and bending down in front of me.

"Dad I'm thirst. I really need to drink something." I said looking at him with pleading eyes.

"Um okay." He said getting up and looking at Renee with a confused look on his face.

"Blood Charlie. The twins need blood." Renee said. Looking him in the eyes.

"Oh. Well how do we get you blood? It's not like I can go up to the hospital and ask for a bag of it." He said. At that moment a doe walked into the back yard.

"Dad." I whispered to him. "What is it Bells?" He said coming over to me. "Look." I said eyeing my hope to be soon dinner. Charlie got up slowly and took his gun out. He quickly and quietly went out the back door. He aimed his gun and pulled the trigger. The doe went down. I got up and jogged the best I could with my pregnant belly to the kitchen and grabbed a knife from the drawer and walked outside and up to Charlie who was kneeled down over the deer he just shot.

"She's dead what do you want me to do? How do we get it out?" He asked me. I bent down next to him. "You move." I said. He did as I asked him, I took the deer's neck and with the knife I cut a small slit in its neck. Blood started to come out I bent down and put my lips to the sweet red nectar. I heard a gasp beside me knowing it was Charlie; I was pretty sure seeing his daughter sucking on a deer was a little freaky for him. But I was just too thirsty to care. After I was done I pulled away from my meal and sat up right Charlie and Renee where looking at me with shocked looks on their faces. I felt really bad for scaring them.

"I'm sorry." I looked down feeling ashamed of myself. Renee came over and kneeled down in front of me. She took a napkin and wiped my face off.

"Honey you don't have to feel bad about feeding in front of us. It's just this whole vampire thing is still really new to us." Mom said.

"Your mom's right Bells, it was just a little hard watching you feed. But is that how the Cullen's did it or where you just guessing?" Dad asked.

"I was just guessing. I wasn't a load to go hunting with them they said it was too dangerous." I said wincing I hated thinking about them it hurt too much.

"How so?" Mom asked.

"Well when they go hunting they let their séances take over and once they find there pray it's almost impossible to stop feeding and if I was there they would have killed me without knowing it was me. So I was never a load to go." I said. All of a sudden I felt two nudges but they were a little bit stronger then what I have been feeling.

"Whoa I think we should go inside and start reading those books; I think the blood is making them stranger." I said. They both helped me up I turned around to walk inside when dad stopped me.

"Hey Bells what do I do with this?" Dad asked me.

"You bury it or you could cheat and hind it in the woods somewhere." I answered him and walked back into the house with Renee following me.

**TO BE CONTINUED. **


	3. Chapter 3

_"Well when they go hunting they let their séances take over and once they find there pray it's almost impossible to stop feeding and if I was there they would have killed me without knowing it was me. So I was never a load to go." I said. All of a sudden I felt two nudges but they were a little bit stronger then what I have been feeling._

_"Whoa I think we should go inside and start reading those books; I think the blood is making them stranger." I said. They both helped me up I turned around to walk inside when dad stopped me._

_"Hey Bells what do I do with this?" Dad asked me._

_"You bury it or you could cheat and hind it in the woods somewhere." I answered him and walked back into the house with Renee following me._

**Bella's POV**

When I got inside I told my mom I was going to go upstairs and take a nap. When I got into my room I went and stood by the window and looked out at the street below. I put my left hand on my stomach and softly rubbed it.

"I promise to be the best mom I can be to you. I know things are going to be hard but I think, no I know things are going to work out. And if you ever have questions about your dad I'll tell you as much as I can. But for now just grow into happy healthy babies. Ok, I love you both so very much." I said to my babies. I looked over to my bed and all I wanted to do was get into it, so I did. It took me a little while to fall asleep, it must have been a few minutes before I heard my window open. I opened my eyes to see Edward climbing in. I sat up in surprise. I didn't think I was ever going to see him again.

"Edward." I said getting out of bed. I walked over to him and he had a look of sadness in his golden eyes. "What are you doing here? I thought I'd never see you again." I said.

"Alice had a vision. She saw that you were pregnant with my child." He looked down and lightly put his hands on my growing stomach. "I guess she was right. Bella I'm so sorry I should have never left you. I promise to be the best father I can be to our baby. I-"He was going to say more but I put my hand over his mouth to get him to shut up for a moment.

"Babies Edward we're having twins." I told him with a smile.

"Twins." He said he had the biggest smile on his face, then he took me in his arms. "Come love let's get you back to bed, you need your rest." He said. He helped me get back into bed. I laid on my left side and he spooned me. I loved the way it felt when he held me. I felt so safe, so loved.

"Bella. Bella. Sweetheart wake up. Come on baby it's time for dinner." Edward said. But he sounded a lot like my mom for some odd reason. I felt him shaking me.

"Hm, Edward." Was all I got out.

"Nope not Edward more like mom." Hearing that I opened my eyes and shire enough my mom was standing right next to me. I looked at her confused.

"Where is he? Where's Edward?" I asked her.

"Oh honey Edward's not here. You were just dreaming." She said.

"No mom he was here, Alice told him I was pregnant and he was really happy about it." I told her.

"Oh, honey I'm so sorry but it was just a dream." Mom said.

"No. No it wasn't a dream. It wasn't." I said realizing that it was. I started to cry; mom took me in her arms and held me while I cried.

"Shh, shh baby it's going to be okay. Shh everything's going to be okay." Mom said as she rubbed my back. After I calmed down a bit she wiped the teas from my face with her thumbs. "Are you okay baby?" She asked me.

"Yeah I will be. How long was I out for?" I asked her.

"Not long only a few hours. I made dinner, how about you come down stairs and get something to eat and feed those gran babies of mine." She said, she smiled when she menschen the babies. I'm starting to think that she really likes the fact that I'm pregnant. And she and Charlie are doing great for knowing the Cullen's secret for only a few hours. I was shocked at how well they were doing with it. She helped me get up and we walked down stairs together. When I walked into the kitchen I couldn't be leave what I saw. There was eatable food on the table. I mean food you could axially eat. I could tell that most of it was from the frozen food section of the store.

"Mom I thought you said you cooked. The frozen food section doesn't count." I told her as I sat down in my seat.

"Okay so I heated it, it's not like you can take care of dinner right now. Just be thankful that I didn't really cook anything." She said laughing. A second later Charlie came in, his eyes got big when he saw the table.

"Wow what's with all food? Why did you cook so much Bells?" He asked while hanging up his jacket.

"I didn't, mom did because it was like this when I came down the stairs after my nap." I said to him.

"Where did you go Charlie?" Renee asked him.

"I went for a walk, I had to get my head around all of the information our daughter has given us the last few days." He said while taking his seat at the table. I felt really bad. I knew this was a lot to deal with but I guess I just didn't think of what it was going to do to them once they found out. Maybe I shouldn't have told them about the Cullen's. "I'm sorry." I said to them. I looked down at my hands not wanting to look at their faces. They went quite Charlie came over and grabbed my chair and turned me so I was facing him and Renee and they both kneeled down in front of me. Renee lifted my chin so I was looking at them. I didn't realize I was crying till Renee took her left hand and Charlie took his right hand and they whipped my tears away.

"Isabella you have no reason to be sorry. It's just a lot to take in knowing that everything you thought where just stories to scare you are real." Charlie said.

"And also knowing that they are dangerous is a little scary. Knowing that we couldn't keep you safe unless we were one of them. Well that scares us. We just want you to be safe that's all." Renee said.

"So you're not mad at me?" I asked them.

"No baby we're not mad just a little worried." She said. Charlie gave her a look that said yeah right. "Okay we're a lot worried but that's only because we don't know how to protect you or our very soon to be grandkids." Renee said.

"Well I could make it a little easier for you to tell the difference between the good vampires from the bad ones." I told them.

"Ok so what's the difference?" Charlie asked after he and Renee stood up and sat back in there chairs.

"Easy red eyes are the bad ones cuz they drink human blood and gold eyes are the good ones cuz they drink animal blood." I told them. I took a bit of my food and it tasted really good. Well as good as frozen food can get.

"This is really good mom you really know how to heat food." I said taking another bit. "How did I end up with parents who can't cook?" I asked them.

"HEY!" They both said at the same time looking up at me. I just smiled at them.

"What it's true." I said with a small laugh while taking another bite, they were about to reply when the doorbell rang.

**Charlie's POV**

I didn't expect anyone today and I know Bella and Renee didn't either. It was Saturday so I know Bella didn't have any plans with her friends and no one knew Renee was in town. I looked at Renee and Bella and I saw the nervous look their eyes held. I grabbed Bella's right hand and Renee's left hand and gave them a squeeze and told them.

"I'm going to go get rid of whoever it is. Just stay calm everything's going to be okay." I got up and kissed Bella's forehead and went to get the door. There was another ring right before I opened it. I was surprised to see Jake and Billy on the other side.

"Hey guys what are you doing here?" I asked them.

"You look surprised to see us, did you forget about the game tonight?" Billy asked.

"Yes I did sorry I have a lot going on right now. Wow Jake you got big. Where did all the muscles come from?" I asked.

"I guess you could say I've been running around a lot with some guys from the rez." He said smirking at Billy like there was an inside joke I was missing out on.

"Um okay I'm sorry but I can't-" Jake interrupted me before I could finish.

"I smell something good what's Bella cooking? Never mind I'll just go find out myself." Jake said as he pushed passed me. He was gone before I could stop him, how was he so fast?

"Jake I didn't invite you in." I said chasing after him to the kitchen. When I we came in I saw Renee was scraping the food off her plate into the trash. She looked at Jake with surprise.

"Oh hello, who is this Charlie?" She asked. I knew she was putting on a show but all I could think about was where was Bella?

"This is Jacob Black Billy's son. You remember Billy right?" I asked her. She nodded her head.

"Wow didn't know he had a son. Well it's nice to meet you I'm Renee Charlie's ex and Bella's mom. It's nice to meet you. Oh Charlie that was Bells on the phone she said she was staying the night at Angela's house and asked if I could pick her up in the morning you don't mind if I use the car do you?" She asked me I knew she was lying for Jake's sake. But I still wanted to know where our daughter went.

"Shure." I told her.

"Come on Charlie the games about to start." Billy yelled from the living room. I went to the living room and saw that Billy had the TV on and a beer in his hand. I was getting mad. They let them self's in my house like they lived here and my daughter had to run outside somewhere to get away from them. She doesn't need the stress of having to hide from anyone. Hell I don't need the stress.

"Okay that's it." I yelled as I grabbed the beer out of Billy's hand. "You come into my home uninvited and just walked around like you live here. News flash you don't now GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE BE FORE I ARREST YOU FOR TRUST PASSING!" I yelled at them. They looked at me surprised because I have never acted like this. Jake grabbed Billy's chair and they left the house. I went over to the front door and watched as they got in there truck and left. After I was sure that they were gone, I closed the door and went back to the kitchen. Renee and I ran out the back door to look for Bella.

**TO BE CONTIUNED**


	4. Chapter 4

"_Okay that's it." I yelled as I grabbed the beer out of Billy's hand. "You come into my home uninvited and just walked around like you live here. News flash you don't now GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE BE FORE I ARREST YOU FOR TRUST PASSING!" I yelled at them. They looked at me surprised because I have never acted like this. Jake grabbed Billy's chair and they left the house. I went over to the front door and watched as they got in there truck and left. After I was sure that they were gone, I closed the door and went back to the kitchen. Renee and I ran out the back door to look for Bella. _

**Renee's POV**

After Charlie left to go answer the door Bella and I sat and listened to what was being said. When we herd that it was Billy and Jake I told Bella to go and hide outside. She stood up and went out the back door. I stood up and took my plate to the trash to scrape the food off trying to make it look like it was just the two of us eating dinner instead of all 3 of us. I didn't get lucky, because I heard someone come into the kitchen. I looked up to see a boy who looked like he was at least 18 years old and very built. But from what Bella has told me about Jacob he's 15 maybe 16 years olds. He was coppered skinned just like his sisters and had very short hair. Charlie came in right after him most likely trying to stop him from coming in the kitchen. I know that I haven't been with Charlie for years but I still know him better than most people and I could tell by the look in his eyes that he was worried when he didn't see Bella. I looked at Jake and said.

"Oh hello, who is this Charlie?" I asked him knowing full well who he was.

"This is Jacob Black Billy's son. You remember Billy right?" He asked me. I nodded my head.

"Wow didn't know he had a son. Hi I'm Renee Charlie's ex and Bella's mom. It's nice to meet you. Oh Charlie that was Bells on the phone she said she was staying the night at Angela's house and asked if I could pick her up in the morning you don't mind if I use the car do you?" I told him he knew I was thinking on the spot but it worked. He said sure and then Billy yelled from the living room that the game was starting and he and Jake went in there. I was about to leave to go check on Bella but then I heard Charlie yelling at Billy and Jake. Charlie doesn't yell very often but when he did it was always for a good reason. After he made sure that they were gone we ran out the kitchen door to find our daughter. Charlie ran around the house and I ran to the trail, I always went for a walk to clear my head when we were married. I walked about 20 feet in when I called out for her.

"BELLA. BELLA HONEY YOU CAN COME OUT NOW THERE GONE." I yelled to her. I heard a rustling sound coming from the left of me. I was a little scared but then Bella came out. She had her hands covering her stomach like any woman who was scared for their unborn child. She looked scared and worried.

"Are you sure they didn't see anything?" She asked me.

"Yes they think you're at Angela's house for the night. Come on let's go back inside and finish eating, I'm starving." I told her. That caused her to laugh.

"Your starving how do you think I feel?" She said making me laugh. When we came to the end of the trail Charlie came running to us and took Bella in his arms.

"Man I was so worried about you are you okay Bells are the twins okay?" He asked in a worried tone.

"We're doing just fine dad don't worry." She said looking down and rubbing her stomach. "Aren't we babies." She said smiling; we went back inside and finished eating dinner. Charlie went in the living room to catch the rest of the game and Bella and I cleaned the kitchen. When we were done she went and got ready for bed and I went to join Charlie in the living room.

"So what do you think we should do with our daughter?" I asked Charlie as I sat down next to him.

"I was thinking that maybe we should keep her home till the twins are born and then she can go back after, Graduate then maybe college." He said. I looked at him a little shocked.

"College? Really? You think she could do it? I mean raise the kids, go to class and work all at the same time?" I asked him.

"She's strong and smart besides she has us. They won't be alone; we'll be there every step of the way. We'll be able to help out and be there whenever they need us. Besides I would feel like shit if we didn't do anything to help and left them to fend for themselves like some parents do. Okay so she's a little young it's not like you or I have the room to talk we had her when we were her age." He said.

"Okay so it's settled Monday morning I'll call the school and tell them Bella's sick with the flue and I'll see if Angela can bring over her homework. Because if anyone's going to find out and NOT say anything about this she would be the only one I would trust to keep a secret." I told him.

"I agree. I'm going to go in to the station in the morning to see if I can find anything on the Cullen's and were they might be. I really think Edward should be here for this." He said. He looked mad when he said Edward so I asked him why.

"Why are you mad with Edward?" I asked.

"Because he left her Renee he left our daughter just because he left like it. And to make madders worse he left her pregnant. Now tell me why I shouldn't be mad at him." Charlie said.

"You don't know why he left for all we know there was a vampire thing they all had to deal with but don't get all mad with him when it comes to the twins he doesn't even know about them. And we both know if he did he would be here. They all would be." I told him. He sighed.

"Yeah your right." He said, and that made me happy I always loved it when he said I was right.

"I was thinking that maybe we should leave after Bella graduates and move some were. Some were where we can have plenty of room for the twins to run around without anyone seeing them. What do you think?" I asked him. He thought about it for a moment and said.

"Well we could move to their house it's not like anyone's going to see us living there." He said.

"No I think it would be too hard for her to be there and raise the kids in a place that would remind her of them." I said.

"So what do we do?" He asked.

"How about we ask Bells in the morning and see what she thinks." I said and he nodded his head. Charlie and I have become very close in the last few days. Bella has laid a LOT on us since she called and asked me to come and be with her. I thought it was going to be for a few days but now I think I'm going to stay here and not go back to Phil. The truth is, is that we have been having a lot of problems and we're getting a divorce. And being here cuddled with Charlie on the small couch we bought all those years ago, just felt so right. All I wanted to do was be with him, feel his arms around me holding me, making love to me. Just the thought of having Charlie inside me again after so many years had me wet in seconds.

"Charlie." I said looking into his eyes. I could see them turn lustful. We knew each so well even after all the years of not being together he still knew I wanted him just from the way I said his name. He stood up and took my hand and led me out the back door. I didn't know where we were going till we hit the trail. He was leading me to a spot where the grass grows thick and when you lay on it, it feels like a blanket. A spot where we made love plenty of times before I left. When we got there he laid me down and laid on top of me.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" He asked me with the lust gone from his eyes.

"Yes." I said.

"Are you sure you want me for the rest of your life? Because I don't think I could handle it if you left me again." He asked me.

"Yes." I said again.

"Do you promise to never leave me again no madder how bad things get or were we live?" He asked bringing his head closer to mine.

"Yes." I said. He smashed his lips against mine. He was kissing me with so much passion that it was making me wetter by the second. He was also demanding like he hasn't gotten any in a while. I kissed him back with just as much passion as I could. I grabbed at his shirt and started unbuttoning it. When I was done I took it off of him and looked at him. How in the world did he get so ripped? By looking at him you can't tell he has muscles. He grabbed my shirt and lifted it over my head and began to kiss me again. He went from my lips to my jaw down my neck and kissed the top of my breast. I needed to get my bra off, so I unhooked it and took it off. Charlie stopped kissing me and looked at me.

"God your beautiful. Even with age you have gotten more sexy." He said as he took my right nipple in his mouth and my left breast in his hand and started squeezing it. This made me moan out load.

"Like that do you? Oh just wait till I fuck you." He said. He knew I liked dirty talk while having sex. Man what was I thinking leaving him. Oh well I'm back now.

"God Charlie, your making me so wet." I said talking dirty back, he liked it too. He grabbed at my jeans while I grabbed at his we both helped each other to take our jeans off. When we finally did I was left in nothing but my panties and all he had on were whitey tidy's. That was a turn off, I'm going to have to buy him some boxers or something. I kissed him again. And grabbed at those gross looking things called underwear and pulled them down. Man I forgot how big he was. And he was hard too. I looked at him then looked up into his eyes because he was standing. He smirked at me and I took him in my mouth and closed my eyes. I heard him suck in a breath threw his teeth. I started to move my mouth up and down his shaft while I sucked on him. I took my right hand and grabbed his member and rubbed what my lips couldn't reach. I took my other hand and rubbed his nuts. He moaned again.

"Fuck. Fuck Renee that feels so good. I'm almost there." He said with his voice thick. He put his hands in my hair and ran his fingers through it. The feeling of his hands made me moan. This caused him to grunt and a moment later he yelled my name and came in my mouth. He tasted so good that I sucked all the cum off of his cock. When I let go I looked up at him with a smirk, he smiled back and said.

"Lay down." He ordered me. "Spread your legs." I did as I was told; when the cold air hit my hot center it made me moan. But it was gone in seconds because Charlie laid on top of me. I could feel his hardness rubbing against the inside of my right thigh. The feeling of it made me wetter; all I wanted was for him to be inside me. Charlie looked me in the eyes and said.

"It's my turn." Then he kissed me again, then he slowly went from my lips to my jaw down my neck, he kissed the top of my breast then between them then he planted open mouth kisses down my stomach, then he kissed my inner thighs. He took off my panties with his teeth. Then he was at the place I needed him the most, he took a big whiff of my sent. "Mmm, I forgot how good you smelled." He said then he took a nice long lick of my slit from bottom to top. It felt so good that I moaned. He continued to lick me slowly. But I needed more and he knew that when I started to grab at his hair. He put two fingers inside my slick folds and rubbed my sweet spot as his tong worked my clit. The feeling of his hands and tong on my body had me screaming in pleasure and moments later my body shook with one of the BEST orgasms I've had in years. Again what the hell was I thinking about leaving him? After I calmed down, I opened my eyes to see Charlie looking down at me smiling a smile that I have not seen since Bella was born. It was the smile I fell in love with. I reached up and kissed him. He kissed me back and before I could think about anything else he was inside me. The feeling of him inside me felt so good that I moaned into his mouth. His thrust started to pick up so I made mine match his. With every thrust I felt my lower abs getting titer.

"I'm almost there baby." Charlie said in a husky voice filled with love and lust.

"Me too. Oh deeper Charlie, Yes right there, right there." I moaned. "Oh, oh, oh, yes, yes, yes, Yesssss, CHARLIEEEEEE!" Screamed his name as I reached another great orgasm.

"RENEEE!" Charlie screamed my as I milked him. The feeling of him coming inside me was wonderful. Oh how I have missed this man. We shared a passionate kiss before Charlie pulled out and we gathered our close and walked back to the house. Yes we were naked but what was the point of putting on close if we were just going to take them off again. We snuck back inside and up the stairs to the bathroom to clean up. After our shower which took longer because we made love again, this time quitter I snuck over to Bella's room to see how she was.

When I opened the door and popped my head in I saw my beautiful baby girl sleeping soundly, with her arms wrapped around her growing stomach protectively and talking in her sleep. I walked in her room and sat in the rocking chair and listen to her as she dreamed. Charlie came in a moment later and leaned against the door frame. We shared a smile and looked back at our daughter.

"No Alice you can't get that." There was a pause. "Because the twins don't need bikes yet. There too small." Another pause. "There my babies and what I say go's." Another pause. " Ugh. Emmett put my son done before you brake him." Another pause. "I love you babies. So much." Another pause. "Edward." She said. Charlie and I waited for her to say something more but she didn't. So we left her room after giving her a kiss on the forehead and went to our room and fell asleep in each other's arms.

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

_**Hey I've never done a chapter like this before so please tell me what you think and if I should make more like it. Thank you for reading.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_When I opened the door and popped my head in I saw my beautiful baby girl sleeping soundly, with her arms wrapped around her growing stomach protectively and talking in her sleep. I walked in her room and sat in the rocking chair and listen to her as she dreamed. Charlie came in a moment later and leaned against the door frame. We shared a smile and looked back at our daughter._

_"No Alice you can't get that." There was a pause. "Because the twins don't need bikes yet. There too small." Another pause. "There my babies and what I say go's." Another pause. " Ugh. Emmett put my son down before you brake him." Another pause. "I love you babies. So much." Another pause. "Edward." She said. Charlie and I waited for her to say something more but she didn't. So we left her room after giving her a kiss on the forehead and went to our room and fell asleep in each other's arms._

"**Bella's POV**

I woke up to the smell of coffee. It smelled good but my stomach didn't agree with my brain. So I threw my blankets off of me and ran to the bathroom. When I was done vomiting last night's dinner into the toilet, I went to the sink and washed my mouth out. After I was done I went down stairs and walked into the kitchen. And I saw something that I NEVER thought I would see, my parents…making out. To say I was shocked was well, ok I was just shock weren't they supposed to be divorced? Last time I checked divorced people didn't make out. What the hell was going on? They still didn't notice I was there, so I cleared my throat trying to get their attention. It worked; they both pulled apart from each other smiling.

"Ok, I'm going to go to work bye." Dad said turning toured the back door trying to escape this embarrassing moment. I wasn't going to let that happen.

"Charlie Swan you are not leaving this house till I say so, now both of you sit your butts down and tell me what the hell is going on." I said leaving no room to argue. Dad looked at mom and they both nodded there head's as if they were agreeing to something. To what, I didn't know. Dad sat down in his normal seat and to my surprise mom sat in his lap. I was too wound up to sit down. So I stood and leaned against the sink.

"Ok honey um there's really no easy way to say this so I'm just going to say it." Mom said. She seemed to be having a hard time saying whatever it was she wanted to say. "Your Dad and I are back together." Back together what the heck did that mean? So I asked.

"What the heck does that mean?" I asked.

"Your mom is moving back in and we are back together as in like before she left." Dad said. I felt my mouth hang open and my eyes go wide. What changed that had them fall in love again?

"What about Phil?" I asked.

"We're getting a divorce as a madder of fact it should be final next week." Mom said.

What happen?" I asked.

"We were fighting a lot and I couldn't take it anymore so I left and filed. I just happen to be there picking up something's when you called." She said. Ok now I needed to sit down so I sat in my chair.

"So how did this happen cuz last time I checked you didn't get along?" I asked them.

"Honey we do get along, we just have our moments, just like you and _**he **_did." I flinched and looked down at my hands when she said _he. _"But as for what happen between us, it was you. Plus I realized how much I missed him and how stupid I was for leaving." She said.

"Wait you said me, what did I do?" I asked looking back up at them.

"You gave us a lot to think about kiddo. Finding out your only child is having a baby let alone two is a lot to take in but finding out her ex-boyfriend and his family are vampires well that's a whole a other thing and knowing we can't talk to anyone about this we have to talk to each other. By the way" he said taking his eyes off me and looking at mom "I missed you too and you're not stupid." He smiled at her and she smiled back and leaned in and kissed him. I know I have no room to talk but watching your parents make out is just gross.

"Hey I'm sitting right here. I know you guys are happy and I'm happy that your happy but can we at least have no kissing at the table. Please." I begged. They pulled apart and laughed at me.

"Sure kiddo." Dad smiled and looked at the clock." Oh crap I'm going to be late can I please go now Bells?" He asked me, I sighed

"Yes dad you can go." I smiled. _I'm not his mom. _I thought to myself and rolled my eyes at him as he kissed Renee. He pulled away from her and came over and kissed my head.

"Bye kiddo." Charlie said. "Bye dad." I replied. Renee and I watched Charlie walk out the back door. When we herd the cruiser leave I looked at my mom with a smug smile.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Mom asked.

"Really? Mom what happen to all the stuff you've said when I was growing up? About how much you hate the rain? I guess what I'm trying to ask is are you sure you want this. Do you really want to get back with dad cuz if you haven't notice he's still head over heels for you. And if you were to change your mind again I don't think he could handle it and truth be told I don't think I could either." I said. She reached across the table and grabbed my hand and squeezed it.

"Honey I promise to never leave Charlie again. I love him too much to do that." She said

"And you realize all of this in just under a week?" I asked her.

"No silly girl I realized it a few months ago. I was going to come and beg for your dad to take me back before you called." She said. She looked at me and said. "Why don't you go ahead and eat your breakfast and when you're done you can call Angela and have her come over."

"WHAT? Why?" I asked her.

"Well someone's going to have to bring you your homework and whoever that is, is going to see you and they're going to have a lot of questions and there have to be able to keep a secret. Ok a bunch of secrets." She said with a laugh.

"And you think Angela would be the only one we could trust?" I asked her thinking she was right.

"Yes I do." She said.

"Your right. Ok I'll go give her a call but first we need food." After I said that I got up and had 2 bowls of frosted mini wheat's. When I was done eating I went over to the sink and washed me dishes and put them away. When I was done I picked up the phone and called Angela.

"Hello." Mrs. Weber said.

"Good morning Mrs. Weber this is Bella is Angela there?" I asked her.

"Yes she is she just work up just a moment dear." Mrs. Weber said. A moment later Angela picked up the phone.

"Hello." She said with a yawn.

"Hey Ang it's Bella are you doing anything today?" I asked her.

"Nope Ben's has to work all day and I don't want to see Jessica or Lauren for the rest of my life. So what is it that I can help you with?" She asked. She sounded kind of mad when she mentioned Jess and Lauren. Wonder what they did to make her so mad. So I decided to ask.

"Ok what did they do to make you so mad? Cuz you never get mad." I asked.

"I think's it's better I tell you in person is it okay if I come over?" Angela asked.

"That's why I called I need to tell you something and you're literally the only one I can and ever trust with this." I told her.

"Wow that big huh?" I could hear the smile in her voice.

"Yeah that big." I said laughing with her.

"Okay I'll be over in about an hour I still have to shower and eat breakfast." She said.

"Yeah sounds good I need to shower too. So see you soon." I said

"Yepp. Bye Bells."

"Bye Ang." When I hung up with her I went into the living room to see Renee dusting the pictures on the mantel. "Hey mom I'm going to go up and take a shower. Ang should be here in about an hour but if she gets her before I'm down can you come a tell me cuz I don't think dad's hoodie is going to hide me anymore." I told her. She looked me over.

"I think you'll be fine for a couple more days but then after that we'll have to find something bigger for you." She said.

"Okay well I'm going upstairs now." I said.

"Okay honey be careful, try not to slip." Mom said.

"Will do." I went up to my room and grabbed some clean close and a towel. I went into the bathroom and took my shower. After I was cleaned and dressed I went back downstairs and into the kitchen and grabbed a water bottle and went and sat on the couch to watched TV to wait for Ang to show. A half hour later there was a knock at the door. I was going to get up and let her in but Renee came out of the kitchen and opened the door.

"Hello ma'am I'm Angela Webber, Bella's friend." I heard Ang say to Renee.

"Oh I know all about you dear I'm Renee Bella's mom please come in she's on the couch." Mom moved out of the way to let her in. I smiled at her and she smiled at me.

"I know you girls have a lot to talk about so I'm going to go and get something's done. Bells if you need me just yell okay." She said.

"Okay mom." She came over and gave me a kiss on my forehead.

"Love you honey." She said. "Love you too mom." She left us to talk.

"Okay so what's up with you and the girls? Why are you so mad at them?" I asked her trying to bide my time with what I had to tell her.

"Well ever since they found out that the Cullen's left they've been spreading rumors about you nonstop. Things like you went crazy and lock yourself in your room. Or how Edward couldn't stand being around you anymore so he and his family left to get away from you. And other things like that so I'm done with them. There so petty, I don't know why I was ever friends with them in the first place." She said.

"Yeah I can understand that. I know Lauren never liked me and I think Jessica was just being friends with me for the popularity." I told her.

"Yeah, but what I don't get is why they are doing it in the first place. You never did anything to them." She said.

"Oh well." I said shrugging it off I have bigger things to worry about then what Jessica and Lauren think or say about me.

"Ok so what do you have to tell me?" Angela asked after a few moments.

"Ok before I say anything, I need you to promise not to tell anyone what I'm about to tell you. My families happiness depends on it and maybe my life." I told her. She had a look of shock on her face, she knew that I wasn't kidding about this. She took a breath and nodded her head.

"Okay I promise not to tell anyone what so ever." She said.

"Ok have you ever noticed how similar the Cullen's are? How much they look alike? The pale skin, the gold eyes and yet none of them are blood related." I asked her. She thought about it for a moment.

"Yeah now that you mention it I do." She said.

"Do you be leave that the monsters we grew up hearing about are real?" I asked her.

"Like what?" She asked me.

"Vampires." I said. She looked like she was thinking really hard.

"Vampires? Really?" She asked.

"Really." I said.

"Well I guess that makes since I never saw them eat anything. Wait if there vampires Why are we still alive don't they eat us?" She asked.

"They don't drink human blood. They drink animal blood, that's why their eyes are gold. But not all vampires do that, most of them do drink from humans." I told her.

"How can you tell the difference?" She asked me.

"Animal drinkers have gold eyes. Human drinkers have red eyes. I um, let's talk about that later." I told her not wanting to talk about James. I knew Victoria was still out there.

"Sounds like you've met some." She added.

"I did but I'll tell you later." I said.

"So why are you telling me all this?" She asked me. I took a deep breath.

"I'm telling you because I'm pregnant with Edward's twins and I'm going to need your help to keep them safe if I don't make it." I told her. Her eyes got huge and her mouth fell open.

"Pregnant? Wait why wouldn't you make it?" She asked confused.

"Because the twins are half vampire, there growing faster and stronger than normal human babies." I sat up strait and lifted my shirt up so she could see my growing stomach. I could see more bruises from where they were kicking me and that I got a little bigger. I heard her gasp. I guess Renee thought it was me cuz she came running out of the kitchen.

"Bella, honey are you ok? Are the twins ok? What can I get you?" She asked me worrying.

"Mom calm down it wasn't me it was Angela, and now that you say it, we could go for PB & J please." I told her. She was about to say something but Angela spoke first.

"It's true, everything you just said is true. The Cullen's really are vampires and you're really pregnant?" She said.

"Yep." I said popping the p. "So can you help us?" I asked her.

"Of course I will." She said hugging me.

"Well now that that's out of the way. Angela would you like a sandwich as well?" Renee asked her.

"Sure, even if it is 10 o'clock in the morning." She said laughing.

"What flavor do you girls want? Grape or Strawberry?" Mom asked us.

"Grape." We both said at the same time. We looked at each other and laughed. Mom smiled and rolled her eyes at us.

"Okay girls you sit and talk, I'll be back in a moment." Mom went back into the kitchen to make our snacks.

"I still can't be leave all this is real." Ang said.

"Don't worry you'll get used to it." I said with a laugh. A few minutes later Renee came in with our snacks. When we were done the three of sat dawn and figured out what the story was going to be.

"Okay so I was thinking what if I told everyone that you had mono. It would make them think you were sick for a while and it would be a good excuse for me to bring you your homework." Angela said.

"That's prefect Angela. Do you think you could bring Bells homework by after school and then you could pick it up before school in the morning?" Renee asked her.

"I don't see why not and if it's okay I could stay and we could do our homework together like we do now and I could help you with your pregnancy?" She said. I looked at her with a smile and nodded my head.

"I would love that." We hugged and spent the rest of the day together, talking about the twins my parents and the Cullen's.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	6. Chapter 6

"_Okay so I was thinking what if I told everyone that you had mono. It would make them think you were sick for a while and it would be a good excuse for me to bring you your homework." Angela said. _

"_That's prefect Angela. Do you think you could bring Bells homework by after school and then you could pick it up before school in the morning?" Renee asked her._

"_I don't see why not and if it's okay I could stay and we could do our homework together like we do now and I could help you with your pregnancy?" She said. I looked at her with a smile and nodded my head. _

"_I would love that." We hugged and spent the rest of the day together, talking about the twins my parents and the Cullen's. _

**Bella's POV**

It's been 4 weeks since the Cullen's left. 4 weeks since I've been pregnant with Edward's twins. 3 ½ weeks that my parents have been back together and 3 weeks that Angela has known everything. Everyone bought the mono story, Lauren and Jessica are still saying stuff about me and the Cullen's but from what Angela has told me everyone at school are starting to ignore them even the others in our group. Angela has become my best friend, we hangout every day after school and we'll go to Seattle on the weekends to buy things for the twins with the money my dad brought home after work that first Monday after everything happened.

_**FLASH BACK**_

_Mom, Angela and I were in the living room talking about baby names and drinking tea and dad came in and put a backpack on the coffee table._

"_Open it." He said. Mom looked at him with a confused looked on her face that matched ours._

"_Go on open it." Dad said again. Mom reached forward and picked it up and opened the big zipper and looked inside. A look of pure shock came across her face, she looked up at him._

"_Charlie how did you- where did this- what?" She couldn't finish what she was trying to say._

"_What is it?" I asked. She reached into the bag and pulled out 2 big zip lock freezer bags full of money. Yep we were diffidently shocked._

"_Dad where did all this come from?" I asked him. _

"_Yeah chief did you rob the bank on the way home?" Angela asked jokingly. He just rolled his eyes._

"_No I didn't and it doesn't matter where it came from. But it does go to you and the twins." He said. Then he reached into his coat and pulled out a sandwich baggy also filled with money and tossed it to Angela. "And that's for you. For helping Bella." He said. You could tell she didn't know what to do. Hell none of us did._

"_Chief I can't-" she started to say but dad put up his hand up to stop her._

"_You can and you will Renee and I already think of you as another daughter." He said._

"_Thank you, so much." She said._

"_No, thank you. If it wasn't for you we would be alone in this, your saving this family by keeping the secrets we have." Dad said._

"_How about us girls drive down to Seattle this weekend while your dad's at work?" Mom asked._

"_I'm down." Angela said. Then the both looked at me._

"_Fiiinnee" I said while I rolled my eyes._

_**END OF FLASH BACK**_

**Angela's POV**

I was walking down the hall to gym thinking how much I wanted to just skip it and go over to the Swan's and hangout with Bella. I would have just gone to gym with Ben but he was at home sick with a cold. So for the last 2 days I've had to deal with Lauran and Jessica saying more shit about how Bella's gone insane because of Edward dumping her and moving his family to LA just to get away from her. Yeah, sure, think what you want bitches. I was about to walk into the girls locker room when my phone went off.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hi Angela. It's Renee I was wondering if you wanted to skip your last hour and come over early?" She didn't have to ask me twice.

"I'm on my way." I said. I walked back out of the gym and strait to my car not even bothering to go to the office to tell them I was leaving. I left school and 10 minutes later I pulled up to the Swan's house. I got out of my car and walked into the house. I didn't need to nock anymore cuz they told me to just let myself in. I walked over and hung my coat up on the pegs by the door and when I turned around Renee was coming out of the kitchen with a cup of hot tea.

"Hi honey thanks for coming over early." She said handing me the tea she always has a hot cup waiting for me when I come over.

"Sure it's no problem, anytime, is Bella in the living room?" I asked her taking a sip of my tea.

"No she's upstairs taking a nap. Listen Angela I have to run to Port Angeles and get some last minute baby delivering supplies I shouldn't be gone more than a few hours." She said

"You really think she's that close to delivering?" I asked.

"Yes, I measured her this morning and she's at 39 and ½ weeks in size so she could go into labor this weekend for all we know." She said while putting her jacket on. "Just help yourself to whatever as always. I'll see you in a few hours. Bye." She said with a smile.

"Bye. Drive safe." I said as I closed the door behind her. I decided to go do my homework at the kitchen table. I was just finishing up when Bella waddled into the kitchen. I looked at her and giggled a little bit.

"What are you laughing at?" She asked me.

"You remind me of a penguin." I said laughing again. She laughed with me this time.

"Hey the shop called the crib is in do you think we could go down and get it in the morning?" She asked me. I nodded my head.

"Yeah sure let's take your truck." I said. A few hours later Renee and Charlie both walked in the front door laughing and carrying some bags.

"What is so funny?" Bella asked them, while I pulled dinner out of the oven.

"Oh we were just remembering something from our high school days." Renee said. After dinner we sat at the table and talked and told them of our plans for Saturday. Charlie said he had the day off so the four of us where going down to Seattle in the morning. Bella and I in her truck and Charlie and Renee in the car. After another hour of talking I decided to go on home for the night. I said my good byes for the evening and left. When I got home I went straight up to my room and changed into my pj's. I went into the bathroom and washed my face and brushed my teeth. When I was done I crawled into bed and went to sleep. The next morning I awoke to the smell of coffee and cinnamon rolls. I got out of bed and went downstairs to the kitchen, when I walked in my mom was just pulling the rolls out from the oven and my twin brothers and dad where sitting at the table. The boys were drinking milk and dad coffee.

"Good morning honey." Mom said.

"Morning mom." I said while I grabbed a glass from the cupboard.

"Morning sweet pea." Dad said as he read the morning paper.

"Morning Dad." I said as I grabbed the orange juice from the frig and pored some into my glass. After eating breakfast I went upstairs to take a shower and get ready for the day. When I was done getting ready I grabbed my purse and left to go to the Swan's. When I pulled up to the house Charlie was outside sweeping the leaves off the porch. I got out of my car and walked over to him.

"Morning Chief." I said.

"Morning Kiddo." He said giving me a shy smile.

"The girls are just about ready." He said. Just then the front door opened and Renee and Bella walked out.

"We're ready. Oh good morning Angela. How are you this morning?" Renee said coming over to give me a hug, While Charlie helped Bella down the stairs.

"Oh I'm fine Renee thanks for asking. Morning Bells." I said.

"Morning Ang. I don't know about you guys but I'm ready to get going." She said.

"Alright let's head out." Charlie said. Bella and I walked over to the passenger side of her truck and I helped her in. 31/2 hours later we were pulling into the Seattle Mall. Charlie and Renee parked next to us. So Charlie helped Bella out of the truck.

"Thanks dad." Bella said.

"You're welcome kiddo." He said giving her kiss on the forehead. We walked into the mall and strait to the baby store. We went up to the counter where a middle aged woman in her 40's was folding onesies.

"Hello how may I help you?" She asked.

"Hi we're here to pick up an order." Bella said.

"Let me take a look. What's the name it's under?" She asked.

"Swan." Bella said as she rubbed her belly. The lady clicked a few buttons.

"Here we are Swan Bella?" She asked.

"Yes." Renee said.

"Okay. I'll just need you to sign here for me and then I'll have your order ready for you in a few minutes." She said and Bella signed the paper. The lady went into the back to grab our stuff. Ten minutes later she came out with a big cart looking thing filled with stuff. After Charlie paid for everything we left the store. We decided to do a little more shopping before we went home. We knew the twins where growing at a very fast rate so we thought it would be a good idea to buy some bigger size clothes for them from toddlers to clothes that would fit a five year old. After we were done with all that we went to the food court to grab some lunch. When we were done eating we decided to go home. Charlie helped Bella back into the truck while Renee and I started to put everything in the back of the truck. Renee went to put something in the car, so I grabbed the crib to put it in the back but I lost my grip on the end I was holding and it was about to make contact with my face the way I was holding it. When out of know where a pair of pale white hands shot out to stop it. I turned my head to see who it was that helped me out when I was stuck looking into a pair of golden eyes.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

_**So sorry it has taken me so long to updated. I thought I just did it but the dates tell me different. I feel really bad about it. If you follow any of my other stories I'll do my best to update one a week. Again so sorry.**_


End file.
